Ravens, Spiders, and Parrots
by sydsyd1134
Summary: A new noble has entered the game, and Ciel and Alois might have to watch their backs. She and her butler are solving all of England's mysteries, slowly putting Ciel out of the job! Can Sebastian outdo 'master' butler detective Neuro?
1. Prolouge

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Majiin Tantei Nougami Neuro. This is an AU story, an alternate universe in which the MTNN cast is in the same time-line as Kuroshitsuji. They are all still Japanese, just living in England speaking English. And Yako is a rich noblewoman…it's going to be a long story. Ok. Begin.

* * *

**Ravens, Spiders, and Parrots, oh my.**

_**"Not enough. Even after consuming all the mysteries of the Demon Word…The hunger in my brain remains unsatiated. Up there. I shall search up there. For the most complicated…The most profound…And the most delicious…The ultimate mystery!**_

* * *

A carriage pulled up on a mansion on a extremely downcast day for England. The driver opened the door, a feminine figure stepped out. She is a skinny, flat-chested Japanese girl with shot blonde hair in a pixie cut and big brown eyes. She has strange hairclips in her hair in the shape of two sharp-teethed lips. Her expression is sullen, yet she fakes a kind smile as the servants of the mansion lead her inside. Her new mansion.

_'They say we use up to 20% of our brains. Yet we are capable of going above our percentage when we plan and prepare. It is said criminals and murderers use more than 20% when planning a complicated murder and an alibi.'_

The girl was given a tour of the mansion. Servants bowing and introducing themselves. She smiles and introduces herself. She comes up to a big office, her study. A large deskwith a grand leather rolling chair. The girl broke her gaze and followed after her guide to her room.

_'Mysteries are defined as something that baffles understanding and cannot be explained. Yet if there is a reasonable explanation, like a murderer and the murder tool, with the cause and the plot. A detective goes against all odds to solve a mystery, to push his brain to the limit. Feeding it. This world is plagued by mysteries. The darkness within humans' hearts. '_

They past the kitchen. The girl takes a quick peek inside. Her eyes glitter in gluttony, delicious smells from her new private chefs and their dishes. Her mouth waters as she reaches for a biscuit. She is dragged away by her guide, she is whining.

_'I have a mystery. A strange complicated murder mystery. The Scotland Yard has done nothing about the obvious murder. Yet how is it the murder got in my home in the first place? Did he really commit suicide like they concluded?'_

The new mistress of the mansion was left in her room. Her servants offered her to help with unpacking, yet new to the aristocratic luxurious lifestyle, she bowed and said no thank you. She closed the door looked around. The room was big, grand, and beautiful. She couldn't believe she was here. She'd never imagine…

She kneeled down by her queen size bed. She opened her suitcase and began to unpack her civilian clothes. She had to get of these, she guessed. She'd had to dress in elegant noble clothing, tailored just for her made from the finest materials that money could buy. This inheritance…no wonder her father wished for a civilian's life as a commoner.

On the top inside of her second case, was a picture frame. The girl lifted the picture numbly. She saw herself, her mother; she was a brunette, tall, lovely, and thin, her father, dark haired and kindly. Who would want to kill such a sweet man? It was a conundrum.

_'I want nothing. I do not wish for wealth or luxuries. I want…to solve my mystery. To find his killer. My mystery…'_

_**"Do you wish to unravel the mystery?"**_ an ominous deep male voice echoed in the room. The girl's head shot up, her eyes on alert.

"Who's that?" she asked, looking around the huge master bedroom. She did not see anyone, the doors and windows were shut. She started to get anxious. "Is someone there?" her eyes scanned the room once more. She saw a flash of platinum blonde come from the ceiling.

Standing on the ceiling, as if he could defy the laws of gravity, was a man. A strange eccentric man. Dark bangs in front, platinum blonde hair in the back. A pale, slightly green, complexion. Huge hypnotic green eyes, a grin showing tiny sharp white teeth. He wore a bright blue suit with a white cravat, tiny upside-down triangle decorating it as button, even some as clips at the tips of his longish hair. His dark red gloved hands on his hips.

The girl gasped and fell back in utter surprise. Never had she seen a man like this. His eyes glowed a hypnotic green, ominous and full of evil and intent.

_**"You will be perfect as my disguise!"**_ The man said wickedly. He cackled as he stared down at the girl.

* * *

**It was our new beginning. This is how we met. And it will change ours as well as two other human nobles' paths. **

**So how was that? This is my side-project I've always wanted to do. These two are one of my favorite demon-themed animes. I've seen other very well done fictions, yet they are not done. I don't know if this will be done so quickly. The prologue was sort of a blend of both anime's pilot episodes. Though Kuroshitsuji's was at the beginning, MTNN's was at the end.**

**This'll be set during the second season of Kuroshitsuji. I wonder how Sebastian and Claude will handle Neuro? What will Ciel and Alois do when they meet Yako? Heh. I can't wait.**


	2. Case 1: Food and Suspicions

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Majiin Tantei Nougami Neuro. This is an AU story, an alternate universe in which the MTNN cast is in the same time-line as Kuroshitsuji. They are all still Japanese, just living in England speaking English. And Yako is a rich noblewoman…it's going to be a long story. Ok. Begin.

**Ravens, Spiders, and Parrots, oh my.**

Ciel Phantomhive was no detective. He wasn't a private investigator, it his job as the Queen's Watch Dog required him on occasions to solve mysteries. It was not his profession though. He and his ever trusty butler Sebastian Michaelis were summoned to solve a case that would change his course of path for a long time.

Recently, a 5 star restaurant, one the Queen herself enjoyed going to on her eventual outings to London, was getting threatening letters. Threatening it to close down or else, the Queen was obviously distressed that her favorite outing restaurant might be forced to close its doors. Of course, Earl Phantomhive was on the case. But also in that letter, she had summoned Earl Trancy as well. Ciel clucked his tongue as he walked to the restaurant with his demon butler.

"This is all ridiculous. Who would want to shut down a restaurant with such threats? I can understand competition; even Her Majesty herself dines there." Ciel commented as they rounded a corner. "But what's the big deal about it? There are other fine eateries in London besides this one."

Sebastian smiled at his master's irritation. "The restaurant, Supreme Shirota, famed for dishes that bring success." He informed positively. They finally made their way to the restaurant where Ciel saw the oddest pair he'd ever seen. A tall eccentric looking man in a bright blue suit with a white cravat with _two-colored hair (?)_, and a lovely young Japanese girl with _long_ golden blonde hair, wearing a bright blue aristocrat's dress.

The girl, who looked only a few years older than him, was gazing lustfully into the display case outside the window. "This is it! The infamous dish that brings success! The pedestal says, 'Bliss wil envelop you, and you will gain the strength to win in all contests.'" She said. "Wow it sound so yummy! I want to try!" The man rolled his eyes bored with a sneer.

"That does sound good," A familiar obnoxious voice said. Ciel shudder and looked beyond, coming from the opposite end of the street. Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustus. "Perhaps once **I **solve this case I'll sample some of that dish. Perhaps it'll give me the power to defeat you Ciel." His blue eyes darting to Ciel's.

Ciel stood strong, a scowl on his face. "I am the Queen's Watch Dog. I shall be the one to relieve her distress." He said firmly. The girl looked both ways at the two nobles. "Eh? I don't get it…"

The man in blue pulled her away from the case and said, his voice cheery and innocent, "Come now mistress. We must not dawdle. This mystery won't solve itself you know." He then began to drag the girl in.

Ciel blinked, solve the mystery? He just noticed Sebastian and Claude were glaring intently at him and at each other. The man was doing the same. "Hold it!" he said, the two stopped and looked at the Earl. "Who are you two, and what gives you both the right to solve this case? I do not recall seeing another name on the investigating list on the letter I received."

The girl frowned a bit, before she could open her mouth to answer; the man smiled and put his red gloved hands on his shoulder. He smiled brightly, "Oh how rude for us! Allow me to introduce, the new duchess of the Katsuragi family, my mistress Yako Katsuragi. And I am the butler of the Katsuragi family, Neuro Nougami. And finally, we are the Queen new specialized aristocrat family, he specialize in solving Her Majesty the Queen's and England's distressing mysteries. You could say we're somewhat of a detective family now. My mistress in the one and only Noblewoman Detective!" he introduced her grandly. Yako just stared at her feet embarrassed.

Alois sneered. "A woman detective? Preposterous! That's the most absurd thing I ever heard of. Are you sure this is the truth, or are you lying. Many pretty girls tend to lie."

Yako blushed at being called pretty. She clenched his fists tightly and looked up with a determined gleam in her chocolate eyes, "I will solve this mystery." She declared. Neuro smirked, and then dragged Yako away into the restaurant.

"Sebastian," Ciel beckoned to his butler to follow as he followed after the strange pair. Alois mirrored it with Claude. The two young noble-boys went into the restaurant. The two demon butler stopped for a quick moment for a quick word.

"Who would ever though someone of his ilk would come here?" Claude commented to Sebastian, their gazes locking with certain distaste of each other, and of Neuro.

"It seems so. But that's what makes the human world interesting don't you think?" Sebastian said raising his head up a bit.

"Yes, but it's troubling. His kind are very arrogant and vain, what would he want with serving a human? I wonder what he is planning…"

"He is a glutton, much like we are. Yet, you know how different our diets are. Let's just see how this unravels. I'm pretty sure our masters are still unaware of Mister Nougami's true nature."

With that the butlers entered the restaurant at last without another word.

* * *

A guide had shown them to the kitchen area, where the nobles would meet their client. The head chef and owner of the establishment. Yako seemed to be in a good mood. She inhaled the air, "Ahh! It's beginning to smell really good!" she sighed contently. Even Ciel had to admit the aroma from here smelt delicious.

"Yeah…It's good." Neuro agreed not much interest in his voice. He kept close walking near Yako. Alois seemed to also keep close to Yako for some reason. Ciel rolled his eyes, for god knows why. He didn't know is Alois heard it, but Ciel definitely heard this Neuro character say, "The smell of mystery is thickening. Something is going to happen here soon," as he coolly and calmly walked down the halls. What on earth could that possibly mean?

The trio of nobles and butlers entered for the first time a busy gourmet kitchen. Chefs were yelling at each other, cooking, spicing, cutting, taking up orders. Ciel only wished that his kitchen would be that busy, but since he had 'one hell of a butler' Sebastian his one man kitchen, it wasn't that hard to actually hope for one.

Yako and Alois stared in awe together. "Amazing!" Yako squealed in delight as the chefs ran around like chickens. The guide informed, "This is the main kitchen. Besides this one, there are two personal kitchens."

From out of the steam a smiling chef came out. He had long platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and a kindly look. "Owner!" the guide exclaimed.

"What a surprise…Your must be the nobles I heard so much about." The owner said. He bowed respectively, "My deepest apologies for having you specially come here. I am the owner-chef of this establishment, Shirota." He introduced himself.

"This kitchen is really spacious, isn't it?" Alois commented peering around the busy workplace. "And there are even personal kitchens?"

"Yes…Only a select few may prepare the main dishes here. Which is why two kitchens have been set aside for the Chief and myself." Shirota gestured to a silhouette of a man working on a soup. "That over there is my right-hand man, the Chief Chef of this restaurant, Unno. " Shirota smiled, "But, enough about this, let us talk in my office."

"Let's, I have a lot of questions about you're…problem." Ciel said as Alois smirked and followed. Yako looked up to Neuro, "Neuro…"

* * *

In Shirota's office, the three nobles sat on individual couches with prepared tea for them, their butlers at their sides. Ciel sipped his tea and looked up to the chef, "Now, about the threatening letter?"

Shirota looked up, "This is it." He went into his desk and pulled out the letter.

Sebastian politely took the letter and read it aloud for the nobles, "This restaurant should not exist. Before long, Heaven will unleash its judgment."

"I thought is was a small prank at first," Shirota stood up from his seat. "but they kept arriving, so I couldn't simply ignore them anymore."

Ciel sighed, "I will call up my connections with the Scotland Yard. For now, we will have personnel patrol here several times a day." Suddenly there was a crashing sound and a high-pitched scream. Immediately everyone got out of their seats and stances and sprinted to the kitchen where the scream originated.

All except Neuro, who stayed calm and collected. Yako looked at her 'butler', "Neuro, don't tell me.."

Neuro looked up a bit as he exchanged glances with the two other demon butlers, "Yes…the mystery has just finished cooking."

* * *

Ciel was the first to get to the scene. A female chef was cowering in fear and shock. A cooking pot filled with boiling soup had fallen, steam filled the air. Was it blood…or the cooking tomatoes and tomato soup that were spattered all over the corpse of Chief-Chef Unno?

"Unno!" Shirota cried.

"Amazing! How incredibly gruesome!" Alois chuckled a bit disturbed. Yako finally entered the room, she gasped surprised.

"The victim is Chief Chef of this restaurant, Unno Kouji." Sebastian reported. "He was taken to the hospital immediately, but he appeared to have died instantly."

Claude then intervened, "The cause of death seems to have been a bludgeoning from behind with a blunt weapon."

"A blunt weapon?" Yako echoed.

Sebastian nodded, a slight rivalry starting with delivering observations. "It was carried out with amazing force, beyond what should be humanly possible."

"Amazing force?" This time Ciel parroted.

"Yeah," Alois nodded.

"According to the testimony of the employees, after Mr. Unno entered his personal kitchen, he never left once."

"No one entered his kitchen either."

"Time of incident…would be after we saw the victim and during the time we were chatting in the office. About ten minutes in. That's about all we know." Sebastian finished, flashing a victory smile at Claude who did not return it. "The back entrance was open, so the culprit probably fled through there." Yako looked down, twirling her long blonde locks a bit.

"Please, catch that criminal!" Shirota exclaimed. "The thought of never being able to see Unno again…I…I…" he pressed his folded hands to his lips.

Alois stood up triumphal and boasted, "Do not fear any longer! I, Alois Trancy shall solve this mystery before any one else!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. Neuro smirked, "Well then, mistress. It's time for us to start our investigation as well." Neuro grabbed his supposed mistress' head and dragged her off. Ciel and Alois both blinked and stared, what an odd action for a servant.

* * *

The first scene to be investigated, was of course, was the crime scene, the private kitchen. Scotland Yard members were taking evidence and samples of the kitchen. Ciel was observing where the body was seen before he heard Yako squeal over a plate of duck breast.

"This! This is the dish!" she swooned.

Alois stood over her shoulder with interest. "This is the dish, doesn't look like much…?

"Yes! The ultimate dish that they say will bring success!" Yako had a bit of drool on the edge of his lips.

Shirota was leaning on the doorframe. "Duchess Katsuragi is quite knowledgeable, it seems. That dish is-" before the chef could explain it, Yako cut him off.

"Roasted salted duck breast with lemon endive sauce!" Yako said in pure delight, her eyes glittering with hunger and admiration. The two nobles, even the Sebastian and Claude were slightly surprised and impressed on the teenage girl's knowledge of culinary. Shirota gave an egotistical smirk.

Neuro was standing over the soupy red scene of the crime. "So good!" Yako cried. "I wonder how good it really is!"

"Do you want to try it?"

"Really? Is it _really _okay?"

"Hey, I should be allowed to have a taste too!"

"Of course Lord Trancy, Lord Phantomhive try some too. It'd be a waste to throw it away."

"Fine, just a bite."

Each noble took a fork and a piece of breast. Yako smiled, "It-tadakimasu~! She exclaimed in Japanese. Neither British noble knew what it meant, yet went with it as each took a bite of their breast piece.

"Delicious!" Yako and Alois cried in unison.

Ciel nodded, licking his lips, "It is very good." Sebastian's lips twitched a bit.

"But…" Yako murmured looking at her fork. Shirota's ego bubble burst at the 'but'.

"But what?" Alois asked rudely.

Yako continued, "Somehow, this is not cooking…" The rest of the room looked at her. Neuro smirked, Yako had a very acute sense of taste. "This dish insults the concept of eating. "

Everyone looked at her oddly. Sebastian and Claude's eyes darted to the now very pissed of chef Shirota. "Unreasonable!" Shirota yelled. A put a hand over his face. "A m-mere g-girl…n-no older than 16…I-I don't care if you are a duchess…insulting my cooking! You ill-mannered brat!"

Yako turned to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to-"

"You two nobles are fired, get out of here!"

Ciel wanted to protest, they may've been his competition for solving this case, but firing them for just giving her opinion was unfair. Alois faked a sneer, waving goodbye to the unfortunate pair. Shirota marched into his private kitchen, "I'm going to prepare the ultimate dish now—all of you, stay out!"

Ciel was now very suspicious of Shirota. He was suspicious of everyone in the establishment, he had learned that from past cases.

"Oh too bad. You got him mad." Alois teased. "You're obstructing true detective work! Get out!"

Yako looked totally miserable and guilty. "Sorry," she bowed her head. The two left into the back room hall.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian were still observing the kitchen while Alois and Claude would ask the witnesses once more. "She's odd. She has an impressive knowledge of culinary. Yet she seems…so air-headed." Ciel said relooking over the counter Unno was working on.

"Yes…she doesn't really seem the picturesque master. But that Neuro intrigues me. He might pose as a obstacle." Sebastian said looking over the bloodied floor.

"An obstacle? How…he seems perfectly as dense as her."

"That's what he wants us to think. It's all an act…he's not what he seems."

Ciel glared at his tricky yet loyal butler. The butler he'd trust his very life with. "What the hell do you mean by that? Tell me."

Sebastian pressed a finger to his thin lips, "It's a secret. I'd hate to spoil his little public performance. I do say he does play innocent quite well. But his role as a butler is a bit…weak…"

Ciel threw a fork at him angrily, which Sebastian easily caught. His red eyes glowed a bit and he pulled Ciel close to him. Ciel lightly blushed, "Wha-what do you think you are doing?" he asked.

Sebastian glared at the wall where he sensed the disturbance. "I just didn't want my young master be killed so easily with a javelin hurdled through your chest." He replied simply letting go of his master. Ciel looked at him like he was nuts.

* * *

_**"This mystery is already on the tip of my tongue."**_

* * *

Inside Shirota's private kitchen, Shirota was preparing his ultimate dish, a soup. The soup began to bubble, "Almost there…" Shirota murmured to himself, "Very soon, my greatest creation will be born." He chuckled evilly.

The door opened, Ciel and Sebastian, Alois and Claude, and even Yako and Neuro had returned to solve this mystery. "What business do you have?" Shirota asked rather rudely, glaring at Yako.

"Business?" Neuro echoed innocently. "Does that even need to be asked, Chef Shirota?" He shrugged causally, "We've discovered the identity of the culprit."

Ciel's visible eyes widened and stared at the duo. "What?" he seethed.

"Impossible! We have no lead!" Alois growled. Claude and Sebastian glared at Neuro dangerously. Shirota looked surprised and nervous.

Ciel noticed, his mouth slightly agape, Neuro's eyes changed to a hypnotic glowing green. He heard Neuro whisper to Yako, "Now, with that finger, point out the culprit!"

Yako's right arm twitched. Both demons watched as green glowing energy, invisible to a human but visible to one of inhuman or demonic quality. In a zombie like moment, almost in slow-motion, the arm rose. Time around Yako seemed to stop as her hand pointed. The face of a demonic bird glowed behind her it seemed as she raised his arm. "**The culprit is…"** She pointed right to Shirota. **"YOU!"**

Ciel gave a puzzled look at the events, while Alois gave her an odd look. "What do you mean. How can he be the culprit. He has an alibi and everything!"

"Hmph. Even rudeness has its limits." Shirota sneered. "Lord Trancy was right, you all some him alive and well earlier, didn't you? After that point, I was with you all the entire time. All of you are my witnesses."

Neuro smirked, "And you, to obtain that alibi, purposely called us here."

"Now just a minute here. " Ciel interrupted. "Did he really call us all here jus to maintain his alibi? Where is the sense in that? Weren't we be a threat to his plan is we did investigate, quite a risky move."

"Quite perceptive Earl Phantomhive," Neuro nodded, his smirk not failing. "Police and renowned aristocratic detectives that serve the Queen herself...There are indeed no better witnesses than these. We did not actually see the victim alive."

"What are you talking about fool?" Alois argued. "We did see him. We saw him cooking that tomato soup when we were given the tour and introduced to the chef."

"Yes…but we only saw him standing." Neuro said quite confidently, making the two nobles puzzled even more. "Amongst the boiled vegetables from the pot that were scattered on the floor, there was one tomato that was entirely uncooked. The split in that tomato looked very unnatural." Neuro tilted his head, his eyes wide and evil. "That was the core of the trick, wasn't it?"

Sebastian glared at Neuro dangerously. He was good, as expected from someone of his ilk. "The order of events was this. You punctured a hole in the tomato, ran two ropes through it., and then froze it solid. Then, you chose a time to call us over, and killed the victim. Immediately after, you tied both ropes to the ventilation fans above the stove, hung the corpse on the formed loop, and placed the pot on the stove. You then turned on the fans, and thus completed the preparations. The vapor from the pot obscured the ropes, making it look like he was still alive. After we conversed for a time, the tomato began to thaw, and finally, no longer able to hold the corpse's weight, split open."

"Yes…That is Mistress' theory." Neuro's tone of voice and eyes returned to simple innocence as he put his hands on Yako's shoulder. When he said that, only the human's seemed.

"We have them," Claude said returning from the second private kitchen. Throughout the explanation he said disappeared back to find said rope. "These ropes that were tied to the ventilation fans. They're also stained with what appears to be tomato juice. "

"Ah, as expected from my Claude."

_'Ingenious…'_ Ciel's thoughts trailed off. _'So complicated…yet simple. How could someone think of it…but…but how did he do it? What's his proof, his murder weapon?' _Ciel wondered.

Shirota turned off the flame on his oven. "But, can that constitute decisive evidence that I am the culprit?"

"The culprit," Neuro piped up. He turned on his heel to a box of vegetables, and quickly looked through them all. Throwing the boxes he went through on the floor. "In order to conceal the time of death," he kneeled down to a cupboard and opened it. "Probably killed the victim just prior to our arrival." He dug through the kitchen supplies. "In such a case, there should not have been enough time…to dispose of the weapon." He opened a drawer filled with rolling pins. He smirked, his eyes glowing bright green.

Alois and Ciel slightly gasped a bit at Neuro's discovery. He held up a bloodied rolling pin, "This is the murder weapon, isn't it?" Yako put a hand over her mouth, mouth agape.

Shirota turned his back, "So?"

Alois smirked, "Wow, already confessing to your crime? So readily too. I am impressed Yako, I didn't know you had such eyes of perception." Yako blushed and scratched her nose. She wanted to tell them the truth, yet she wouldn't dare, her 'butler' would have her head. Ciel rolled his eye at the blonde boy's obliviousness.

Shirota poured a ladle filled of his soup into a bowl. "That guy…He got in the way of my cooking. He didn't recognize the magnificence of these dishes." His tone angry and crazed like his eyes and face.

* * *

_"This stuff isn't the ultimate dish!" Unno shouted slamming his fist to the side on the soup bowl. He had tried his partner's soup, and obviously there was something wrong. "I even sent letter to the restaurant to warn you, but in the end, you won't listen to me."_

_Unno turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but there's no choice but to take my leave and go to the police."_

_Shirota turned, "it can't be helped then." His eyes insane; he took up a rolling and crept behind Unno who was walking to the door. "Especially since I trusted you…" he raised the rolling pin high, "I also think it's unfortunate!"_

_**BAM!**_

* * *

Yako clenched her fist, speaking up, "I just can't understand it! I can't understand the reason for that dish, or the reason for killing people!"

"There is no way you plebeians would understand the splendor of this."

Ciel stepped forward, "What exactly…is the secret in the dish?"

Yako looked away for a quick second, "Well…"

"That question will be easily answered in you analyze the soup over there." Neuro said calmly.

Shirota took out a needle and filled it with some of his soup, "Along with countless first-class ingredients, all sorts of narcotics like cocaine, heroin, and morphine are incorporated, as well as steroids like testosterone and DHEA, to achieve a precise, muscle-augmenting balance of constituents, which is simmered for seven day and seven night!" Shirota had a crazed looking in his eyes turned around.

Being the Queen's guard dog, Ciel had no idea this much illegal drugs were being passed without his knowledge. "That soup is hazardous to all who eats it! How on earth did you get all those drugs?"

"Amazing! He's perfected a drug soup!" Alois said amazed.

Shirota cackled as he injected the soup into his body. "I got these drugs from an anonymous service. There is no way urine or blood tests can detect it, even though its components' effects are several times greater than normal, and if taken directly into the blood, several times above that!" His veins began to bulge. Neuro grinned evilly. "This…" his eyes went bloodshot as his skin darkened. His muscles began to bulge and grow, tearing his shirt off, "is the result of many years of research, the ultimate dish, Coping Consommé Soup!"Shirota had become a monstrous muscle man chef.

"Sebastian, stop him!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian smiled and swiped the kitchen's silverware/ He threw the forks and knives at Shirota. Shirota howled in laughter as he flexed his muscles. The deadly silverware, catching even Sebastian by surprise bounced off of him. "Damn..what the hell is this guy?" Ciel hissed as Alois hid behind him.

"M-monster…" Yako murmured.

Neuro slammed is hand, grasping his hand on Yako's head. "What a worthless dish. "

"What?" the monster chef growled.

"That's what Mistress…" he bent Yako head back. "…said!" he shoved her forward into the bear's cave.

Yako gulped pleading. "Using drugs to bring up your ratings is not cooking! Cooking is something that fills people up with love. "

"To put it simply, your cooking is below kitchen scraps," Neuro said wickedly. "Mistress would at least eat kitchen scraps, you see…"

"Who would?" Yako screeched unhappily.

Shirota roared, "How dare you even talk about cooking! " he threw his soup forward. Claude and Sebastian took their masters out of the way. "My cooking is the ultimate cooking!" Neuro ducked down from the flying pot. Shirota leapt forward to tackle Neuro. He grabbed his shoulder and forced him back into the back room. Pots and pans fell as debris surrounded them.

"Neuro!" Yako cried out. She tried to run after him but was pulled back by Sebastian. "Lady Katsuragi it's too dangerous for you. I believe Mister Nougami can handle it…of course you should know that."

Yako stared at the black butler, "How do you…" Sebastian's eyes darted to the debris, he could see a rainbow aura surrounding the two figures.

**"IT-DAKIMASU!" **a demonic voice, eerily familiar to Neuro said. Once Claude opened the ventilation shafts and the steam cleared, there was Shirota, skinnier and pale and very frail looking. Like an old man, he looked elderly, his blonde hair grey, his body shaky like a leaf. He was mumbling inaudible words.

"W-what happened to him?" Alois asked.

Neuro got up and wiped his lips, almost like just had a fine meal. "Gochisousama," He said in a hushed tone. "Maybe the side effects of the drugs kicked in." he said brushing himself off.

"Yes…Good thing it was just in time," Claude said, he and Sebastian glaring at Neuro. Neuro smiled blankly, letting the glares, even the suspicious ones of Ciel and Alois. Yako giggled a bit as Neuro hid innocently behind her.

* * *

Soon the Scotland Yard came and took Shirota away. Ciel noticed Abberline and a scruffy Japanese man with silvery grey hair that looked like he was about to fall over and fall asleep. "Ah Earl Phantomhive! I knew you'd be here, but when they called us I didn't expect Earl Trancy and…her. She looks important too…anyway! This is Mister Sasazuka; he's an infamous police officer and detective from Edo. He's just been promoted and transferred here to the Scotland Yard."

Sasazuka lit a cigarette. "Hey," he said lazily. His eyes wandered to Yako and Neuro who was reporting to an officer the case and how **Yako **solved the case. His eyes widened slightly, "Her…I know her…" he murmured in surprise.

Ciel tilted his head. "You do?"

"Well then, I think it's time for Mistress and I to go home, right Mistress?' Neuro said, pinching his so-called mistress's cheek.

"Y-yes Neuro," Yako mewled in pain. A carriage suddenly pulled up quite fast, driving it was a Japanese man with short blonde hair, scary black eyes, and a lip piercing. He scowled at Neuro hatefully. Ciel frowned as the Yako opened the door, "Hey wait a moment."

"Y-yes!"

Ciel glared at her, "I heard that you said you were the one who solved the entire case. Your so-called servant said that ingenious theory was you. I know…no we now that all that was your servant. What's your angle? What are you up to?"

"Uh! M-my angle! I don't have an angle; I'm not up to anything! I-I just like solving mysteries. I-it's all Neuro, if you knew what he is really like-"

Neuro squeezed her head like a stress ball, "Silence slave, speak any more and I'll let you ride the rest of the way dangling out of the window at full pelt." Yako shuddered in fear as Neuro threw her in the carriage. "Stay in there, lower animal," His eyes glowing ominously.

Sebastian smirked, "Now what kind of a butler call his mistress a lower animal, let alone a slave?"

Neuro chuckled, "Heh, do you really think I would really lower myself to your kind's level, serving human? My brain is far superior to those worms…She's my disguise."

Ciel clenched his fist and was about to make a comeback before Sebastian put a hand over his mouth. "Do not provoke his kind…I have heard rumors about Nougami Neuro…"

Neuro smirked. "I shall solve all the mysteries in England…until I find the ultimate mystery my hunger shall not be truly satisfied. We'll meet again soon," Neuro got into the carriage and slammed the door. The

Ciel blinked and stared. He pushed Sebastian's hand off his mouth. "Sebastian…what was all of that? Lower animal? What is that man talking about, the duchess being his slave? Sebastian…is he like you?"

Sebastian smirked, watching the carriage disappear into the distance. "Yes…he is like me and Claude. The only difference between us…is our diets…"

* * *

_I met two boys…they're somewhat are in the same situation as I…I highly doubt it. But I won't stop, he' promised me he'll devour my mystery. I can't stop now; I'll solve the darkness in people's heart. I won't fail to find his murderer…_

* * *

**So how was that? This chapter is done! No flames please! This chapter is based, obviously, on pilot episode of MTNN, one of my personal favorite mysteries. It was hard, but I did it. Many of you want to see Neuro fight Claude and Sebastian, but I never said Sebastian and Claude would ever team up. Three-way fights baby! Rate and review please.**


End file.
